Bordens and O'Dells
by Buffaloboy
Summary: Sequel to earlier story Pike River
1. Chapter 1

The next 8 month went by fast. "I'll be glad when the baby arrives" Amy told her husband as she waddled into the kitchen to make his breakfast. It was getting more difficult for her to get comfortable.

"Remember to stay out of the barn and away from any of the horses" Ty reminded her. They had agreed that Amy would l limit her contact with horses until after the baby arrived and the doctor cleared her to resume normal activities. Amy knew that Lou and Georgie would make sure that she would do as she was expected to do while Ty was at work.

"I have to pull a double at the clinic today" Ty informed his wife, With Cassandra out on maternity leave Scott and Ty were picking up the slack at the clinic. Cassandra was due about the same time as Amy. It shouldn't be too long before her baby arrived.

Two days later Ty received a call from Amy "Lou is taking me to the hospital. My water just broke" Amy said. With that Ty rushed to the hospital. When he arrived at the hospital he met Lou in the waiting room. "She was in the kitchen having breakfast when it happened" Lou explained. A nurse approached them and said "Come with me Mr. Borden" He found Amy in her room with Dr. Virani. The doctor informed him: It shouldn't be too long." Sure enough within 3o minutes Amy delivered a 7 lb. 8 oz. baby girl. The nurse asked "Mrs. Borden do you have a name for your baby?" Amy looked at Ty and said "We have decided on Marion Lily Borden".

Two days later, after Amy had arrived home from the hospital, Cassandra and Caleb stopped by for a visit. Cassandra and Amy were in Marion's nursery. "She is adorable" Cassandra remarked. Amy commented "She looks so much like my mom that I can't believe it" Amy added.

Ty and Caleb were sitting around in the living room having a beer when Amy yelled "Caleb get in here. Cassandra is ready to deliver the baby". Caleb rushed to help his wife ad get her to the hospital. It soon became evident that the baby would arrive sooner rather than later.

"Put her in our bed" Amy suggested. She looked at Ty and said "It won't be the first time we delivered a baby". Ty recalled that he and Amy delivered Katie.

While Ty and Amy were busy delivering Cassandra's baby Caleb was on the phone calling 911 "Rush to Heartland. We are having a baby".

Before anyone knew it Caleb Jr was making his entrance into the world.

Several weeks later a naming ceremony was held with Grandpa Jack presiding. Caleb and Cassandra were Marion's godparents.

Cassandra and Caleb had a christing for Caleb Jr. a week later with Amy and Ty serving as godparents.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty years later:

As time passed many changes had taken place at Heartland. Jack had passed on and shortly after so did Lisa. Amy had another child, Lily, four year after Marion was born and Cassandra had another, Beth, two years after Lily was born.

Ty, Amy and Lou inherited Heartland and Fairfield. Lou and Peter moved to Fairfield while Ty and Amy moved into the main house at Heartland. Tim still lived at Big River. Ty and Cassandra ran the clinic since Scott had retired. Caleb managed the ranch overseeing the cattle herd helping Amy with client horses and assisting Lou with the dude ranch.

With their parents being so close Marion and Caleb Jr. or CJ as he was called they grew up as an inseparable couple. They excelled in school and shared a deep passion for horses. Where ever Marion was CJ sure to be close by.

"It will be our turn to have everyone for Christmas" Amy reminded Ty. How many will that make?" Ty questioned. "Lou, Peter, Georgia, Katie, Caleb, Cassandra, CJ, Beth, you, me, Marion, Lily and dad so 13" Amy answered.

As everyone gathered around the table for Christmas dinner CJ and Marion had a smile on their faces. Earlier that morning with no one else around CJ asked Marion "Since you are the love of my life will you marry me" "I thought you would never ask" she said. "Of course I will marry you". As everyone was finishing dinner Marion and CJ announced their engagement.

They were married the following June and moved into the loft that Ty and Amy occupied when they were first married.


End file.
